Tooyama
The Tooyama (十山) Family is one of the 18 Assistant Houses, bearing the number Ten (十) in their name. Background They are part of 18 Assistant Houses, and are from the Tenth Institute, where the research focus was, "Wide-Area Magic that Generates Virtual Structures in Space as a Defensive Countermeasure to Heavy firepower". Volume 13, Magician Research and Development Institutes The development focus of the Juumonji Family was to intercept missiles and mechanized troops, meanwhile the focus of the Tooyama Family is aimed at defense of important facilities and the escorting of dignitaries after breaking through defensive lines. The duty of the Tooyama Family is to protect people during state functions, and due in part to this, they have the strongest relationship with the National Defense Forces among the 28 Houses. As a result, while participating apart of the Ten Master Clans system, they've never been a member of the Ten Master Clans. The Juumonji Family who are also from the Tenth Institute revealed this fact. Volume 21, Chapter 3 The Tooyama Family is the final barrier of the central government. Where as the Juumonji Family are known as the final barrier of the capital. The government is the people and not the buildings, if the people can escape ensuring those at the top of the line of succession, then a prompt counterattack can be issued. Magicians from the Tooyama Family were developed with this in mind. Only government officials are protected by the Tooyama Family and not ordinary citizens. Due to this, the Tooyama are not allowed to join the Ten Master Clans from among the 28 Houses. Volume 22, Chapter 7 Due to the nature of activating their magic and the need of a starting location, identifying others like oneself, there is a congenital defect that causes the Tooyama Family not to identity other people to be like them. Though there is still a desire from them to want to contribute to an organization to have a feeling self belonging to a place. No, more because the sense of what an "individual" is, is ambiguous to them that their sense to contribute is so strong. As a result from dealings with the National Defense Forces Intelligence Department, magicians from the Tooyama work to fulfill this desire. Tsukasa is from the second generation of "Tooyama" that have become indispensable to the Intelligence Department. Magic The magic of the Tooyama Family uses the simultaneous projection of multiple magic barriers for personal use. A technique used to build magic barriers around those being protected. Since the locations of those with magic are known in advance, there becomes no need to reset the location coordinates. The operators capacity permits any number of magical barriers to be used at once. Originally, a technique meant to support the escape of individuals. It's a magic used to allow the escape of government officials from bullets and explosions when being attacked. The magic was developed with a very passive motivation in mind, to abandon citizens and to escape, but it's not like the magic is used for aggressive purposes like stopping enemy soldiers (Noting like how Phalanx is used). When the magic is activated by using an allies identification signal as a target, so that soldiers can concentrate on attacking while being protected. Even if the soldier weren't a magician, they could still take advantage of the magical barrier when Tsukasa is wearing her visor. It's a technology developed by the Defense Forces Intelligence Department. With this technology, the Tooyama Family could escape from a magician, even someone who isn't a magician. This was the desire used to contribute positively to the country by the Tooyama Family. Members *Family Head : Tooyama Shinobu (十山 信夫) *Children **Daughter : Tooyama Tsukasa (十山 つかさ) **Son : Tsukasa's younger brother. References Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:18 Assistant Houses Category:Tooyama Category:Groups